The First Quarter Quell
by Mil-Misty
Summary: The first Quarter Quell has started, and tributes don't know what's in store for them, with district 13 gone like it was never there. All districts afraid more than ever, will they be ready for the 25th Hunger Games. -Sign up for your tribute to be in the book now, have a chance at the main character!- -No copyright intended, first Hunger Games fanfic- Rated T just in case.
1. Sign-Up

Make your character a tribute now, you might even have a chance to make the **Main **character if your character is interesting enough!

**Name: **

**Gender: **

**Age: District[1-12]: **

**Personalty:**

**Appearance:**

**Family: **

**Significant Other: **

**History:**

**Reaped/Volunteered:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Weapon:**

**Other:**


	2. Prologue

I woke up to the bright sun, and a poor excuse for a bed. Today was the day of the reaping, and I would have to look extra nice for it, except I hated looking nice. I felt more comfortable in a pair of worn our jeans, a shirt and often a black jacket. But once in a year I would have to look nice, I could do it for one day it wouldn't be so hard. I was 17 years old, but my name wasn't entered many times, probably about 10, I had no worries that she would get picked.

So with not much worries I walked into the kitchen her dad wearing his nicest cloths, which wasn't very nice. District 7 was one of the more poor districts, like 11 or 12, so even there nicest clothes, weren't very nice.

I felt a wooden piece of the floor stab her foot, but she payed not attention to it, the worse that could happen was a little cut, nothing to worry about.

"Where is Lyria?" I asked, a bit worried that my sister was nowhere to be found on the day of the reaping. My sister was 14, her name only entered twice, thank goodness. My family was one of those family's who didn't like to get into the capitols affairs, and made sure that our names were it the least amount of times. My father taught me that, he didn't want to loose any of us, like he had lost mother. He always aid she had been too kind, to willing. She had spoken out against the capitol, saved people from the torture of the capitol, and president Snow. For that he had her killed, my father actually felt in debt to President Snow because he had shown mercy to our family, and hadn't killed me or my sister. I didn't feel that way, I hated the capitol and all it's doings.

"She went out to pick some berries in the forest, she will be back soon" he told me.

"She shouldn't go out on the day of the reaping" I told him. "I will go and get-"

"No, she will be fine, we are running low on food Carys" he told me. "We will need some more food tonight if we are to feed all three of us"

"Than I will go hunting or-"

"Hunting is way to dangerous today Carys, you know that, and I know that, her going to pick berries is way less dangerous" my father told me, and I was about to say something more but he gave me a stern look that shut me up right away.

"Now, go get ready for the reaping, your sister picked out something lovely for you to wear"

"What do you mean, I always wear the same-"

"Just go" my father said, waving me off, so I went over to my room, where a sky blue dress laid, the same color as my eyes. It was much nicer than what I usually wore, which was a simple white dress, with a brown belt. A note was on the dress.

_For you on your birthday, Carys. _

_Hope you like it, _

_and may we always have hope, and remember not to let go._

_-Lyria_

Yes, the day of the reaping was also my birthday but I had never gotten a gift like this from anyone. Not that I was into dresses, but it was really expensive looking, and I had no idea how Lyria would of paid for it, and I was kinda of mad that she did. Because whatever money she used for this could have been used for some food or something. But I knew I wouldn't be able to talk to her much before the reaping, so I put the dress on anyway and tried to not think about how much it costs. I walked out of my room, my brown hair down, and the bottom part down in curls.

"You look lovely" my dad said with a smile, but I didn't smile back, this wasn't a time to smile.

* * *

They pricked my finger, and it stung a little but I was to busy looking for Lyria. This was only her second reaping, and I knew she was scared. She was so delicate and skinny. The process was the same, something I was used to now, but my sister was always afraid, and that's why I wished she hadn't gone looking for some berries than I would of been able to comfort her. I couldn't find her through all of the other people, but I hoped she was ok.

They showed the film from the first hunger games, but afterwards there was a long pause. President Snow had already told about the quarter quell, in honor of what had happened to District 13. This Hunger Games was different, there was tension in the air, everyone was more...Afraid this time.

Bliss smiled her happy smile, and said "as always ladies first" Bliss freaked me out with her colorful clothes, and makeup and the way she smiled. She pulled the piece of paper out slowly, and said "Carys Faith"...She called my name, loud and clear, and there was silence again. How had she called me? Most of the people had their name in there like 30 times...But she had called me...Carys walked over shakily, and she saw Lyria call out her name, but she couldn't look at her, not now. She knew she would cry if she did. "Now for the boys" Bliss said, and I caught her eye, but she didn't smile like I thought she would. She pulled out the piece of paper "Ashton Black" she called, but before anyone could do anything.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A voice said, and I looked down to see it was Storm Black. I was a bit surprised, but didn't say anything. Storm was Ashton's older brother, and was clearly protecting him. Bliss smiled, here are our two tributes of district 7, Carys Faith, and Storm Black!" She said holding our hands up, and I felt a single tear fall from my face. _Always have hope, and never let go._

**Hey guys, So I just want to point out this isn't going to be accurate with the first quarter quell. Because I really wanted to make it more my own, because i'm doing this for fun, and to get my creativeness going. This was just a fanfic not like it's going to be published, so I thought that would be fine to do. Thanks for all of my supporters, don't forget you can still get your tribute in The Hunger Games. -Mil3**


	3. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Sorry it's been awhile guys, but here it is, hope you like!**

I was in the room waiting to say goodbye to my family, pacing back and fourth. until finally they opened the door, and in came Lyria.

"I should of volunteered for you, you can take care of this family, I don't know what to do...Father is getting so tired, and hardly making enough money, we won't survive without you!" Lyria cried, and i put my arms around her, and hugged her.

"No, as soon as I win, you and dad with have all the money you need everything will be fine. Just keep picking your berries, and buy bread from the baker when you get enough money, and make jam out of the berries...And...Be safe, OK? Listen to dad, don't talk to the peacekeepers don't do anything, and do NOT put your name in more than you have to, you will be fine" I told her. "It's only for a little while, until I get home" I told her.

"You are coming home, right?" Lyria asked.

"Of course, i'm going to win, and get the money for you Lyria, for you and Dad" I told her her. Than a peacekeeper came in, signaling that Lyria's time was up, and in came my Dad.

"Can't be long, one person still want's to see you, Carys..." he said. _Another person wants to see me? i didn't have any other friends, or family for that matter...__  
_

"Who?" I asked.

"Storm Black, the other tribute" he said.

"The other tribute? Won't we be training together?" I asked him. My dad shook his head.

"They announced that no one will be training together this Hunger Games...It's different, Carys. You know that right? You didn't give your sister false hope did you?..."

"You don't believe i'm making it home?" I asked. I couldn't believe that I was hearing this from my own father.

"23 other tributes are in there, Carys. I'm sorry but your chances are very slim...But don't give up do tr-" a peacekeeper came in signaling for my father to leave. He called. But I already was, even if I knew that he meant don't make a statement in that arena, but what was the point now, when i'm about to go to my death? Storm Black came in, a his face blank.

"I thought I would come to say goodbye...You know before we start killing each other to the death..." he said. I felt a little bad that I hadn't even given a thought about him, or him giving up his life for his brother, or course unless he wins, but isn't it the same deal? "I'm sorry we can't train together but-"

"What's the point?" I asked.

"What's the point of what?"

"Saying goodbye? Unless you are trying to get secrets out of me, because you aren't gonna so you might as well leave" I told him bitterly.

"No, I just...I'm not going to win, that's for sure but you...If you do you can still help my family..." he said.

"Yeah, until you try and kill me" I said, rolling my eyes.

"I'm not going to, I can't kill anyone from my district, I don't have the guts to do it-"

"You will once it comes time" i say sharply.

"I don't want to, okay, If I do try and kill anyone out there, I hope they shoot an arrow in me before I do..." He said. I didn't know what to say after that, so there was quiet until a peacekeeper came in. I felt stupid now, just a second ago I was willing to kill anyone for my life, but here Storm was begging for me to take care of his family, because he wasn't going to kill _anyone_. He wasn't going to play the capitols games, but i was prepared to. I felt so selfish about what everyone had said to me today. Lyria said she should'v volunteered for me, Storm was here telling me he wasn't going to try and kill me. I felt shaky, and felt like I didn't know what to do. Play the capitols games for my family, or don't for the sake of everyone else?

* * *

I was sat down instantly surprisingly which i knew was different from the rest of the hunger games. But my mentor, Calix believed that we should start training before training has even begun, before anything.

"I'v watched the other's get picked, and done research on them" he said. "I'v learned everything that i need to know about them, Miss Carys" That was already the third time he had called me that, and I hated it.

"Will you be doing the same for Storm, come his turn?" I asked him.

"Yes" he answered. "If he is willing, we already had one talk and he already expressed his...Strategy in this Hunger Games, can't say President Snow will be too happy with that" he told me. "Now, first things first District 1, Tara and Carter. Cousins, Tara prefers throwing knifes, while Carter prefers just your average sword" I didn't want to find out how Calix figured all this out, but I figured he had to pull some strings in the capitol or the districts to find out. "District Two, Katie and Bodie. Katie prefers stabbing knifes and Bodie likes a good hammer" he told me. "District Three, Mara and Felix. Mara doesn't have a weapon of choice as far as I could find out, but the shadows are her friends. and Felix his brain is his weapon. District four-"

"Should I be writing this down, how can I remember all of this?" I asked him.

"There's more, strengths and weaknesses, you have to be able to remember things Miss Carys, if you are going to win. How are you supposed to remember all the berries that are good and the ones that are bad?" He asked me.

"Who says there will be any?"

"Carys..."

"Well it's the truth, maybe there won't be any at all. I'm sorry but I just can't remember all of this, OK?"

"Fine, I'll write something up for you, but you won't get it in the games, you only get one symbol from your district-"

"I know, I'v already chosen" I told him, holding up my locket. "I'm bring this, it has my family in it, the only thing that will help me survive there, Calix" I told him.

"Very well...Now on to District four, Calissa, and Kath. Calissa prefers a spear Kath perfers a axe. District five, two twelve year olds, probably the first time that has ever happened. Sera and Rush, Sera doesn't have anything special but doesn't mean you don't watch out for her, Rush well his name says it all" he told me. "District six, Missy and Marth, they look harmless but don't let them fool you. I believe you already know district seven, so we shall skip that one. District eight, Sewey and Thread twins, weapon a rope to strangle tributes. District nine, Eve and Rith, Eve's good with a bow and Rith is good with an axe. District Ten March and Diaren, March is good with almost any weapon for she often hunts, Daren is good with his fists. District eleven Nicky and Nate, not much is known about Nicky but Nate is good with a knife. District twelve, Aria and Hunter boyfriend and girlfriend, she is good with anything with a arrow, and he is good with anything sharp, do you got it?" He asked me. "Think we shall talk more about them later, but think about them, think who is the strongest and pick them to be allies with" he told me, I nodded.

"Shall I get Storm?" I asked him, even though it would a little of a walk through the whole train, they seemed to make this one even bigger and we were settled in opposites sides of the train.

"No, you can't speak to Storm, capitols rules, all training shall be privet here and at the training area. There will be private sessions, understood?" He asked, and I nodded. It was different this time, so different. Whatever Calix did, it had to come with a price, a price he shouldn't of paid, because i'm not going to survive. I'm going to die...

**H****oped you liked it! Lots of love, mil3**


	4. Chapter 2: Strategy

**Here is the second chapter, sorry for all of you who didn't make it in time to submit your characters :( -Mil3**

* * *

My head hurt from all the information that I was trying to process in my mind. Until finally I gave up trying to remember everything that Calix had told me. I needed someone to talk to, Lyria or my Dad, or even Storm. Anyone but Calix, who is s focused on me just learning information. I needed comfort, not information. But I didn't get any of that as Calix came and say across from me.

"Strategy" he said simply, one word.

"What about it?" I asked.

"We need to figure it out" he said, as if I was dumb.

"Why don't you talk to Storm first? I don't think i'v even seen you go over to his side of the train, he needs help too you know?"

"Yes, but he won't let me help him, he says he's not going to play there games"

"Well he has to if he wants to survive, he volunteered, he came here willingly" I said, turning to look out the train window.

"Yes, but just to protect his brother" Calix said "now, strategy"

"Fine" I said finally giving in.

"First, what are you going to use as your weapon?" He asked.

"I don't know, i'm not good at anything, never had to be" I told him, sighing.

"Well you are going to have to show them something"

"I know"

"And you are going to have to know how to use something"

"I know" that's all I could seem to utter.

"Tell me, Carys" he said, making me turn my head towards him. "What were your interests back at home?" He asked.

"I didn't have time for interests, I was too busy taking care of my family, without breaking the law" I told him, looking back out the window, the grass seemed so green here, almost unreal.

"And what do you do to keep your family alive?" He asked.

"I carve.." I say a bit embarrassed. "My dad taught me how"

"And what do you carve?"

"Knifes mostly" I told him.

"And do you use them?" He asks.

"No" I say.

"Do you use them?" He asks. I looked up, looking for any cameras, but I don't see any so in a whisper I say.

"Yes"

"To do what?"

"...Hunt" I say, of course my father would kill me himself if he knew that, and if he knew that I sold it for money, he never did question where I got my money, probably thought I sold my carvings, but they were never that good, only OK. And I couldn't put my name in more than I had to. The forest is so big anyway in seven, that it is so easy to get by the peacekeepers.

"So throwing knifes?" He asks, and I nod.

"Talk to Storm, okay?" I ask, and he nods also.

"Okay"

"And help him in the arena, do not just help me.."

"Okay.."

**Short but hope you guys like!**


	5. Chapter 3: A Deal

**Shout out to Kl for being such a loyal watcher of this story, i'm sorry I don't post much...Mostly because I have to be in my sisters wedding and we are getting ready for that...And the rest of it is...Well me being me, sorry. But thank you for being so loyal to this story!**

I found myself leaving the train first, Storm would come next but as they always say "ladys first!" I found myself walking into the training room, it seemed so empty with only me in it, and twice as small. I guess I always imagined it with with the other tributes, but with these private training sessions it was just me. I found myself drawing near the knifes displayed evenly across all having different tips to them. Across from the knifes where targets a whole trail of them, each getting smaller and smaller in size. I looked around, as if to signal no one was really in here with me, and than picked up the first knife. It was bigger than the rest, and a bit big for her hand but it looked sharper than the rest, so she thought this would be the best.

I threw it at the biggest target, but it barely hit. _Maybe I'm not as good as I always though...Maybe hitting the deer is just plain luck..._ But was it really possible her whole life was run off of luck, she doubted it. Considering she ended up here, she didn't think she had very good luck.

So she put down the first knife and thought back to the knifes she made at home. They were simple but sharp had a edge to them to make them come to a sharper point, they were fitted to her smaller hands. So she looked at the knifes there was a knife that seemed skinnier but had a edge and at the end was jagged, so she decided to try this one. She aimed for the biggest target again, and hit it only leaning slightly to the right.

With a little bit of practice she was hitting the smallest target easily. She found two knifes that suited her liking, and decided to move on to the next session. She found herself at some type of device that listed all these types of plants. _So this is supposed to help you identify poisonous berries...Simple enough my Mother had taught me enough about them, might as well give it a try. _But after trying it a thousand times she found out that it wasn't so easy. Time after time she failed and always hit the wrong berry, or plant. She just couldn't get it down, to the point of frustration. She slammed her hand on the pad, and walked away. I saw something in the corner of my eye..No not something someone. I hurriedly grabbed the nearest weapon I could find which just so happened to be those same knifes, and found myself throwing them at the person. But as I looked at them I saw that it was only Calix, who luckily had easily dodged the knifes.

"Hey watch it" he said, shaking his head. "Look dear, you aren't in the arena yet, no one is trying to kill you"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Coming to tell you training time is over" _That couldn't be right though...I wasn't at that stupid berry device thing all day...And had only been practicing at targets for a bit...Had I? _I couldn't believe that I could of lost track of time that easily.

"Are you sure?" I ask him, even though I already know what he is going to say.

"Do you think I would lie?" He asked.

"No..But...Is everyone else also done?" I asked.

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'? Why do I have to leave than?" I asked him.

"Because I was instructed to come and get you, the less questions you ask the better, Carys" he said stepping towards me.

"What do you mean, why were you instructed to come and get me?" I asked taking a step back away from him.

"They just thought you were getting a little worked up that's all" he said in a cool, and nonchalant voice, that made me trust him even less.

"I don't believe you, I wasn't that worked up..I'm not worked up, i'm fine so you can leave!"

"Carys" he said in a whisper "just come" his voice was stern, and I knew there was nothing I could do to get away from him. So I let him escort me out, and it seemed like we were walking for hours before he sent me into a room, and there standing in front of me was President Snow.

"Aww, Miss Crays nice of you to arrive" he said with a dark smile.

"What do you want?" I asked alarmed.

"Nothing much, nothing much" he said as if just being in his presence wasn't terrifying. "Please sit now" he motioned to a chair in front of the table.

"I would rather stand"

"Carys, sit!" Calix whispered to me.

"No, she's fine Calix leave her be, I was just trying to make her comfortable" Snow says. "Now Cary's, i'm here to make you a deal..." I stop and stare at him in shock, _a deal? What sort of deal? A deal for my life? Does he know i'm as good as dead out there? _

"What sort of deal?"

"A deal for your family, you, and your mother" my heart stopped, my mother...He had killed her many years ago for speaking out against him.

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother is alive Carys, and i'm here to offer for her to go back to your little sister, and your father and I might just be so kind to allow them to never be picked in the games, if you do as you are told" he says. _Why me?_ Are the first thoughts that pop into my head.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Everything I tell you, _everything_" he says, the word everything just got to me, what could he possibly want from me? My father and my sister had both stayed out of the affairs of him for years, _but my mother..._ Are the first thoughts to come across my mind. _My mother didn't, and she was a threat...And for that he must think I am too... _

"I don't know why you think I would even want my mother back" I barely get out, it hurts so much to say but I know I must say it.

"I can see, Carys, I can see it in your eyes as you just look at me, I can see it as you speak your voice about to break any second" His voice is the pure voice of evil, I swear.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" I ask, finding myself sit down and seeing the smile go across his face.

"I want you to survive" he says. _Survive...Why?_


	6. Chapter 4: It all becomes clearer

**Sorry about the switch between first and third, I think that has something to do with this site I go on I always do third person, but my stories I usually prefer first, but I don't know. Thank you all for your support, I will try to update more , but probably not this month, sorry.**

I found myself leaving the room with shaking hands, _why does he want me alive? And couldn't he arrange that himself? _I wondered. _Maybe he knows he I don't have it in me to kill anyone, do I? _But that still didn't explain why me, why would he want me?

"Carys" I heard a voie behind me that I recognized as Calix's.

"Go away"

"Carys, look i'm sorry you know I had to make you go in there. I had no choice, Carys!"

"I don't care, leave me alone go talk to Storm or something" I said not even looking at him.

"No, I need to talk to you" At this I finally turned to him, and looked him straight in the eye.

"What else have you done for him Calix?! Do you just do everything he tells you? Everything the oh so dearest president wants?!" I yelled.

"Shh, Carys he'll hear you!"

"I don't care, he wants me alive anyway and not like he can do any worse to me now!"

"He can find someone else" I looked at him puzzled now, so I was right I wasn't anything special.

"Why than? Why did he pick me?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that!"

"Yes you can, you just choose not to" He sighed, and closed his eyes and than opened them up again.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to get mad...I told him to choose you" I opened my mouth as to say something but I was too shocked, why would Calix do this to me?

"Calix...Why would you do this?..."

"I did it for you, I see potential and goodness in you Carys, I knew about your mother I thought it would be a perfect deal" he said, as if what he was doing was really a good thing.

"President Snow wants something from me, and whatever it is it's not good so don't try and make this a good thing, Calix!" But than it hit me, why Calix wanted me it wasn't the potential part it was the goodness. It's because President Snow wants to turn me, turn me into someone like Calix who will do anything for him. He wants me alive to show he can turn anyone into what Calix is, even the kindest of them all can be turned by the capitol. They can be turned into Presidents Snow's little pets. He wants me to become cold and dark, I will be exactly what he wants if I do this deal. Because I will have to kill to get there. Calix was hoping that I wouldn't get turned, he was hoping that I wouldn't change like he did, I would be to 'kind.' "I know your's and President Snow's plan, Calix. You didn't want to protect me, you wanted me hoping I wouldn't change into you!" I yelled, turning my back as if i'm going to leave, but Calix keeps talking.

"You don't know the half of Cary's, just do everything the President says _you _have to come out of this alive" I turned around again, my eyes narrowed.

"Why me Calix? What about Storm? Have you even talked to him?

"Yes..."

"Oh really, prove it what is his weapon of choice?" I asked, by the look on his face I knew I got him.

"I-I...I don't know..."

"Exactly, go talk to him about all the plans you have I bet he is _kind _enough for you. Just leave me alone, I would rather not have a mentor at all so just leave me alone!" I yelled.

"Carys..." He said, but I was already gone. I felt like everything Calix had done for me, to get all that information for me was for nothing. I didn't want to talk to him any longer, I didn't want any of the advice he was willing to give. Oh I will survive I will survive for my family, I will survive for my mother, and I will survive for me. But I won't survive for President Snow or Calix. I won't turn into a monster for President Snow, I won't turn into a killer, I will turn into a survivor.


	7. Chapter 5: More Secrets

I was angry. angry at the world, angry at Calix, and angry at President Snow, and I was angry at myself. Was me wanting to survive really for my family or was it for me? I was hiding away in my room when there was a knock on the door.

"Carys...?" The voice was Calix's.

"Go away!" I yelled, i couldn't stand even hearing his voice I was so mad at him. He had played me he acted like he was my friend so he could help President Snow.

"I have something important to tell you...I think you have to know this..." He told me, I didn't want to know what it was but I knew it was something I would later find out. So I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

"What?" I asked him letting him into the room.

"You might want to sit down..." I wasn't going to argue like I did last time. "Cary's why do you think these games are so special?" He asked me.

"I don't know...Because of the arena?" I asked.

"Besides that"

"Well it's the 25th-"

"Yes, and?" He asked.

"I don't know..."

"The people voted..." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I saw it they pulled out my name and they pulled out Storm's brother.

"Your district voted on who should go and they voted you and Ashton in" he said I felt my heart stop this couldn't be true they all turned on me.

"W-why...?" Was all I could get out, why did they choose me. I was freaking out now I thought this had all been by choice. "Why didn't I get a chance to vote?" I asked my hands shaking.

"Your-your families voted as a whole...Your father went for you..."

"D-Did he vote me in?" I asked.

"Well there's really no way to t-"

"Did he vote me in!" I yelled I was angry now. I thought he had always been trying to protect us after what happened with Mom, but really he was protecting himself.

"I don't know...There was a good chance..."

"Why did they vote me in?" I asked. I now felt hot, shaky, and light headed worse than I felt when I was picked.

"I can't say..."

"Enough with the secrets!" I yelled standing up and putting my hands on my head. I couldn't stand any of this any more.

"President Snow sent a message to your father one day you were hunting telling him to tell everyone to...Vote for you..." His voice was now barely a whisper as he spoke. And I felt like my world was ending.

* * *

I felt like everything I knew wasn't even true. I didn't know how long I had been in my room but it had been long enough. My throat was dry and my stomach was grumbling. I opened up the door to see Bliss.

"Aww, you have finally decided to come out of your room. I will have tea brought over to you and have one of the avox's bring over some food and sweets!" She said with her purple smile.

"Water"

"Huh?"

"I would like water instead, I don't like tea" I said sitting down.

"Okay, I will send some water instead. What ever makes you comfortable!" She said all cheery.

"Bliss...Did you know?" I realized she might not know what I was talking about considering that I hadn't really talked to her this whole trip.

"I don't know what you mean" but her voice wasn't as cheery as her normal self so I knew she was lying.

"Yes you do, Calix told you i'm sure"

"Yes I did know..." She said sighing. "It was simply what was what was set out and you can't be mad at your father...He was just trying to protect Lyria" she said.

"What about me?" I asked "why didn't he protect me?"

"He is sweety, he knows that President Snow will protect you that was the deal" she said, touching my hand and than left to go get the water. I didn't feel protected and I didn't want to be protected by Snow I wanted to be protected by my family. No. I wanted to be there to protect them.

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who has been patient I've been very busy so sorry I haven't uploaded, sorry!  
**


	8. Chapter 6: Ice

Everything went by pretty normally I only talked to Calix when I had to though. I was in the training room trying to memorize the berries once again. I than heard scattering feet around me and I looked around everyone was gone. But someone else was here the only person who could really make everyone scurry. President Snow.

"Carys hello again..." He said with a smile.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice was strong and not shaken at all even though I felt like a little dog scurry beneath it's owners feet. In this case Snow's feet.

"How do you feel?" He asks so smoothly so...Evil in his voice there is just plain evil.

"I feel fine"

"Really because Calix told me of your little meltdown after you learned the truth. I didn't think he would tell you so soon but I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later" he said, it seemed he was going to go on but I talked before he could.

"Where is your little pet, Snow? Gone off hiding somewhere?" I asked him narrowing my eyes, my head was up strong but inside I felt like I was shaking.

"Doesn't matter you will see him soon for some pointers what matters right now is that you don't have one of your little meltdowns again. I can't have my little...Rose getting shaken up now can I?" This got me furious and I looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm not just a delicate little rose in your games, Snow! I'm going to win the games but not because you said so but because of my family I won't turn into your pet like Calix!" I yelled walking off.

"Oh I think you already are Carys and the moment you realize that you will feel broken...Because I will have broken you..." He said looking at me as I walked away. "Next time I won't let you walk away so easily"

Bliss and Calix were eating there food Storm had joined us today. President Snow had said today everyone from the districts would be eating together, yet no one at our table spoke. Storm and I just picked at our food not feeling very hungry.

"So tomorrow is a very big day you guys are going to show everyone what you are made of. I'm sure you will all get very high scores, specially you Carys you hit the target perfectly with those k-" Bliss said with a gleam.

"BLISS!" Calix yelled "you aren't supposed to reveal what they are doing!"

"Oh right I forgot...I'm sorry Carys.." She said sighing shyly. "I forgot I just got excited, and it's not like Carys and Storm will be fighting each other they are going to be allies after all"

"Speak for yourself!" Storm said the first word I had heard him say in forever. "I think we pick our own allies"

"Well I just thought we were all a team and you guys seem to get along very well I couldn't see you killing each other!" Bliss said in a horrified manner. I looked at Storm I didn't think we got along very well it seemed well...Awkward.

"Well that's the Hunger Games for you" Storm said getting up from his plate. "I'm not hungry any more" he said starting to walk away. Bliss hurriedly got up from her chair and narrowed her eyes.

"Storm get back here, we are going to enjoy this night because we might not have another one together so you are going to sit here!" She yelled her eyes dead focused on him. "Storm, I saw a heroism in you I haven't seen again when you volunteered for your brother. It's time that you start showing that here, you can at least pretend to be allies with Carys. Because you know what Storm? We are all you have right now you don't have your family right now so if you want to get back to your family you better show that heroism again!" She yelled sighing. We were all to shocked to say anything and Storm slowly came back to the table. "So" Bliss said with a glimmer and a smile "anyone want potatoes?" She asked.

"Sounds good" Calix said with a grin. I remembered back to our opening ceremony and how cold Storm had been than as well.

_I was wearing a green dress with branches all around it and Storm was wearing the same thing just his suit was brown with green vines all around it. Our outfits could be worse to some they could actually be quite cute. We both got into our wooden chariot ready to ride out with the brown horses. _

_"Play the part and you will be fine" Calix said, this was back when I still trusted him of course. "Wave, smile, laugh, bla bla bla you guys know the drill by now!" He said with a smile. "How many of these have you guys been alive for?" He asked but there was no reply from either of us._

_"Good luck to the both of you!" Bliss said with a smile and a cheery little laugh. _

_We both hopped into the chariot we had a couple minutes before it would start. _

_"Look we aren't together very often but maybe it would be better if-" _

_"If we avoid each other at all costs in the games?" He asked. _

_"Not exactly what I was thinking..." I mumbled. _

_"What were you thinking?" He asked looking at me his blue eyes just seemed so icy. _

_"Uh...Nothing...Nothing..." I said looking away. I had hoped that we would be allies after all I made Calix help him and not just me...Though he really didn't know that...I hope that Calix kept his promise..._

He was so set on not being allies, why? Why was he so set on this?


End file.
